Fire Melts Ice
by Mouseychan
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang is given a mission to watch over a young snow leopard demon... to keep her out of trouble....Will the boys soon be the ones in trouble from this mysterious snow leopard demon.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Melts Ice

Attention: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters I use in this FanFic.  
I do however own Koori.

"Yusuke I have a new mission for you and the others.." The young toddler sized spirit lord said with a serious tone. "You see there is a young snow leopard demon…. Koori, and well she has been getting in a lot of trouble lately. I need you and the others to guard her, and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." He stated staring at the young spirit detective, and the other 3 guys of his team.

Yusuke blinked. "Alright where can we find this snow leopard demon?" He asked curiously.  
Koenma nodded his head. "Koori can be found in the forest, not to far from the entrance to the human world." He stated, pulling up an image on the screen. On the screen there was a young girl with long cream colored hair, and two speckled rounded ears perching upon her head sleeping on the ground against a tree. In her lap laid a katana that seem to be made completely of ice.

Kuwabara smirked brightly. "WOW! She's cute." He exclaimed…a usual comment he said with just about every new girl he came across. Hiei shifted his eyes away with his usual 'Hn." comment.Koenma glared at them. "GET A MOVE ON!" he shouted at them.. "We don't know how long she will be there." He exclaimed The Yu Yu Boys simply nodded before entering the portal that took them to the human world, and wondered into the forest. "HEY KOORI WHEREVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Yusuke shouted, looking around.

The young snow leopard opened her emerald eyes to the shout and shifted her gaze towards the sound. "I sense strong auras." She said softly, standing up and clasping the blade."Hn…" commented Hiei from the tree above her. "Not like we're here to hurt you… simple to make sure you stay out of trouble." He snapped sharply.  
Koori blinked turning around sharply. "Who the heck are you midget." Hiei weinced slightly at the absurd nickname.Eventually Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama showed up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Koori blinked staring at the 3 new commers, and the half pint of a demon standing above you."Care to tell me who the heck you are?" She snapped bitterly, narrowing her gaze into a hateful glare.  
Kurama smiled warmly and bowed his head politely in friendly greeting."I'm Kurama, this is Yusuke" He said nodding towards the boy with the slicked black, black hair."And I'm Kuwabars! And not to worry

Koori I shall protect you from any danger that tries to harm you, and keep you out of trouble." He said in a cocky tone.

The snow leopard demon just blinked as a sweatdoppe began to form."Heheh somehow that don't make me feel safe...besides, your just a human." She answered walking away."I dont need any gaurds so be on your way." She ordered.

Hiei lept down in front of her and glared sharply up at her."We were ordered." He snapped sharply. Koori blinked staring down at him, and smirked gently patting his head. "Aww cute lil thing you are, trying to help your widdle friends."

She said forcing a fake smile upon her features.

"They aren't my friend,"Hiei corrected sharply."Merely my team mates."

Kurama smiled,"Please we won't cause you any trouble, besides your on the border line of getting into serious trouble with the spirit world."  
Koori laughed, "Soo what! What can that spirit world do to me?" She snapped back rather sharply.  
"More then you could know I am afraid." Kurama answered softly.  
"Heh! And is that why you became a demon traditor Kurama!" She snapped back."Same with you Hiei are you afraid." She mocked.

Kurama shook his head."No, we just want to clean our slates thats all." He said with a soft smile.

Koori blinked and released a sigh. "Fine do as you wish I don't need gaurds, especially from those 2 worthless humans."

Kuwabara blinked. "That one has a mouth on her." He stated dumbfounded by the snowleopard...coarse he would never hurt her, like he wanted to hurt Hiei. It was against his

code of honor.

Hiei scoweled."Well rather she likes it our not,she is going to have gaurds." He said coldly flinting after her, the others following behind, unable to keep up

with the fire demons impressive speed.

Koori groweled." You 4 don't give up do you? I already told you I don't need gaurds." She paused for a few moments, studing them, before releasing a sigh.I don't have a

choice, she thought to herself. "Fine you can stay, just stay outta my way." She said sternly before walking again.

Yusuke glared."Wait I think it would be better if we take you to Spirit World... least we can keep an eye on you there, and you can't get into anymore trouble."

Koori laughed at that."No we are staying here." She said before running off, attempting to escape. Hiei smirked able to keep up with her steps and then some.  
"Stop running onna!" He commanded leaping down in front of her again.Koori stared at him wide eyed,"How...How did you... How did you get ahead of me." She stammered

in mass confusion. Hiei smirked, "I am quicker then the others, besides I can always know where you're going." Koori blinked and quirked a brow, before rolling her eyes."Whatever Pintsized."  
"Kitten your comming with us." He said sternly, narrowing his crimson eyes. Koori glared in shock, not used to people treating her in such a fashion."And what if I don't" She challenged.  
"Kitten you don't want to know." He commented back quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short.  
Please remember I do not own the YU Yu Boys  
But I do own Koori...  
Thankies Please Review!**

Koori blinked staring at the pint sized demon with an annoyed glance."WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She shouted at the three."I am laying there minding my own buisness, and all of a sudden I have 4 strange guys telling me I need to go with them?" She exclaimed."I'm not dumb... now good bye." She said turning around attempting to walk off, only for her wrist to be grabed by the spirit Detective."Koori would you please calm down. We are not going to hurt you... Koenma just wants us to make sure you don't get into any more trouble." He explained.  
Koori glared,"If you want to keep that hand of yours I advise you to remove it off of my wrist." She replied in a monotone, turning and staring at them once Yusuke had released his grip on her."FINE! I will go to your lil 'spirit world',but you have to promise to leave we alone while we are there... got it?" She questioned. The guys hesitated for a few moments."We can't do that, the point of us gaurding you... is to well gaurd you." Yusuke said simply.

Koori groweled under her breath."Look you worthless human.. I am a demon I do not need a body gaurd...and unlike Midget and Pretty Boy over there I am not a demon taditor." She said stubbornly.

Hiei groweled lightly at that, but said nothing as he shifted his red gaze away from her.  
Kurama sighed, so she was another of thier enemies, people who hated Hiei, and himself for working along the sides of Yusuke and Kuwbara.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho  
I do Own Koori though **

ENJOY

Yusuke groweled walked be behind her and quickly grabbing hold of both her arms."You're comming," He said sternly, literally tugging her back towards the portal. Koori struggling trying to get away."When I get loose, you human... are SO DEAD!" She shouted frailing her legs about.  
Yusuke looked back,"Yeah Yeah just relax and be quite."  
Koori groweled."RELAX HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO RELAX WHEN I HAVE A WORTHLESS HUMAN HOLDING ON TO ME DRAGGING ME TO THE SPIRIT WORLD!" She shouted. Yusuke groweled and set her down, slapping a piece of ductape over her mouth, then dragging her again.  
Koori groweled when they finally made it to Spirit world and ripped the tape off her mouth holding the blade of ice to Yusuke's throat.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KOORI!"Came the voice of the toddlar sized spirit world Koenma. "You know killing a human would cause for serious punishment, and even more punishment considering Yusuke is my Spirit Detective." He said sternly.

Koori groweled and lowered her blade."You're a waste of blood shed any way." She said turning around and walking down one of the halls.  
Hiei sighed and followed her since no one else was, and at least one person had to be with her. Kuwbara chased after the two, curious to learn about this leopard demon, about her past, and what made her on Koenma's list for them to watch over."Wait...Koori."

Koori groweled turning around, and facing the two."WHAT!" She shouted irrated.  
Kuwabara smiled."Where did you come from? Where are your parents? Who are you parents?" he began namming off different questions.

Koori groweled and whirled around."SHUT UP! Look my past is my concern.. all I will say is my past is full of death and problems that can never be solved.." She said turning around and walking off

Hiei quirked a brow, getting more curious about this snow leopard demon. He would do some investigation a bit later, perhasp when she was asleep...

**Sorry this chapter was soo short, I was getting tired, but I really wanted to post it. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later, the gang and Koori all went to bed. Everyone except Hiei that is. He was outside, perched in a tree, his red eyes staring in on the sleeping leopard demon. "Now Kitten lets see what you

are really hiding." He said softly, as he removed his head band, and opened his Jagan eye, closing his other

two. He smirked and going inside her mind, shifting through several memories, though stopping at one unparticular.

There was a young girl screaming for her parents. The girl was facing a burning building, that the flames flickered towards the sky. He blinked, as he noticed the young girl beginning to cry. He smirked as he finally caught a glimpse of the little girls face, it was a younger version of Koori.. "So, this is why you don't speak of your parents." He muttered to himself, though continued with his memory skipping. The next one was a bit older Koori standing at the spot of the burnt down building. "Don't worry mom and dad I will find your killer." The leopard demon promised, and every memory there after, there was bloodshed, anger and bloodlust was shown in her eyes. "So your still searching for your parents killer Kitten." The fire demon

commented, closing his Jagan eye, and opening is other two. Hiei laid in the tree that night thinking about the images he just saw, before he slowly fell back to sleep.

The Next Morning

Koori woke up with a yawn, and opened her eyes looking around. She blinked when she spotted Hiei sleeping in the tree, that was right outside her window. She growled and opened her window with a scowl.  
"DO YA REALLY THINK I NEED GAURDING WHEN I AM ASLEEP!" she shouted, blinking as the fire demon slowly opened his eyes, and glared right back at her. "Hn just didn't want you to escape." He stated, though that wasn't the true reason he was there.

Koori scowled and turned swiftly around and walked out, muttering unkind things about the fire demon. Though the more she tried to get angry with him, the more she was beginning to think, that perhaps, just maybe… she may actually like him. Though as soon as those thoughts arose, she quickly shook them out. "Don't be ridiculous Koori." She muttered to herself, as she closed her eyes. Botan popped up. "Good Morning Koori… How are you today." She said in her usual perky tone.

Koori blinked jumping back slightly. "Who the hell are you!" She shouted.  
Botan smiled. "Oh that's right, you never met me… I am Botan the Grim Reaper."

Koori rolled her eyes. "Funny never figured the grim reaper would be a annoying girly girl. Now if you will excuse me I will be on my way."

Botan blinked narrowing her eyes slightly. "Number one you can't do that, and number two you might as well get use to being here, you're going to be here for a while.. Perhaps even join Yusuke and the others on there missions." She said in a perky excited tone.

Koori shook her head, and turned glaring at him. "There is NO way I am joining them. Slick is annoying, Carrot top is just plan stupid, Pretty boy uses a flower for a weapon and is a demon traitor, and Midget is short, and he two is a demon traitor… I refuse to join them." She exclaimed folding her arms across her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I DO NOTTTT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
I DO OWN Koori-chan**

Chapter 6

Botan stared at her and sighed."I am afraid you don't have much of a choice in that matter." She said with a sigh, and her pink gaze rose to the

voice of none other then the tall, lanky Kuwabara."Ah Kuwabara, you're just in time to escort Koor here, to the others. She will be joining all of you on your

missions." She said with a perky tone."Don't worry Koori he will make sure that you are welcomed into the group."  
Koori looked at Kuwabara then back at Botan."I rather not. With the way my luck is going these past couple days, Carrot Top. might fall and break his ankle."  
Kuwabara intrupted her."WHO YOU CALLING CARROT TOP CAT!" He shouted. Koori chuckled and sighed."You're more stupid then I figured you were Carrot Top." She sighed."By the way I am not a cat, I am a leopard, not a cat, get your animals striaght." She said sternly glaring at him.  
Kuwabara groweled. "You better be glad I can't hit a girl!" He shouted at her.

Koori laughed."Yeah Yeah Whatever Carrot Top!" She said walking away,  
Kuwabara groweled."DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted. Koori continued to walk, basicly ignoring him at that point. She stoped looking out the window seeing the

pint-sized fire demon sleeping in the tree. She shook her head."Strange one that one is." She muttered continuing on her way, looking up to Yusuke's voice. "Geee...its Slick. Wonderful."

Yusuke at her with curious eyes."Whose Slick?" He questioned looking down at her.  
"You." She answered simply. Glaring Yusuke grabbed hold of her."Perhasp you should learn some some respect!" He scolded.

Koori smirked."And perhasp you need to learn the two words TIC TAC!" She shouted kneeing him hard where the sun don't shine,

Yusuked eyes went wide and released her before cowering to the ground, whimpering the the pain."WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!" He exclaimed in major pain.  
Koori smirked, "because I can, thats why. Bye..." She gleamed before walking outside, and standing under the tree, Hiei was currently sound asleep in. She couldn't help but cover her mouth, and chuckle. "Hey Midget you would be more confotable in a bed I assure you, and you can't fall out and break your neck." She called up.

Hiei opened his red eyes internal weincing at the nickname again, before shifting his gaze downward."Hn I haven't fallen out yet, and I been sleeping in trees for a long time.. " He stated bluntly before hopping down landing promptly in front of her."And another thing, you are not all that tall either Kitten." He stated before walking off, running into Yusuke."I know about her past..." He stated knowing the would probaly want to know.

Yusuke weinced before standing up once the pain had ceased."What she told you?" He asked curiously."Hmm she told us it was none of our concern." He stated in deep thought.  
Hiei groweled."No Detective, I read her memories, and I can kinda understand why she is the way she is... you see her parents died in a fire when she was very young.She thinks someone

perhasp started the fire purposely." He stated closing her eyes."And the yes are well full of blood shed, her own and others." He stated.

**Sorry it is soo short again, Its been a few days since I posted Chapter 5 and I been having brain blockages.  
XD Lol Darn that BOB!... for those who don't know Bob is the mircoscopic demon that gives you writers block.  
Review and I will post chapter 7 hopefully tommorow if Bob is nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho... or the characters  
I do Own Koori however..

The others blinked."Well that dosen't give her any reason to treat us the way she does... What does she think? That one of us did it?" The ghost detective asked.  
Hiei merely shruged."Hn How should I know... " He stated. "Her thoughts could tell me that, but not her memories..." He said coldly.

Kurama sighed."Well, at least we know a lil something about her now." he stated in a optimistic tone... "but we musn't let on we know about her past... She didn't

want to tell us earlier...and who knows what she might do if she found out we do now."Kurama stated logically.

Koori was emerging from her room and looked at the group of guys with a quirked brow.."Joy, and I thought I would have a good morning... guess not since all of

you are up."

Kuwabara groweled."WHY YOU..."

Koori interupted him."Save it Carrot Top I already know what you are going to say, besides when is this new mission?"

Yusuke blinked."Well it isn't really a mission, its a Tournament, that we go to." He stated smirking.

Koori turned and faced the human."The Demon Tournament is what I am guess you are speaking of?"

Yusuke nodded."Yeah!" he exclaimed smirking."Its really fun, and you gotta be tough."

Koori shook her head."No I refuse... I am not becomming a demon taditor like Pretty Boy, and MIdget over there." She said noting Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei groweled at her, though blinked when Koenma appeared."I am sorry Koori but you have to since, Genkai died...you're going to replace her." He said simply.

Koori groweled."Alright, I'll do it...not like I have a choice." She grumbled.

Koenma smirked."GREAT, you leave in 15 minutes, so hurry up and get ready." He said before leaving.

Koori shook he rhead and disappeared into her room to back, as the others went to thier rooms.

15 Minute Later

Yusuke smiles."Everyone ready."

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded thier heads, thought Hiei merely looked the other way.

Koori was already outside, waiting paiently, though she was morely thinking...she was beginning to start feeling differntly towards one of the boys. Though she couldn't explain why she was...  
She shifted her gaze back as the boys walked out."Lets go already."She snapped, and began following after them, towards the ship that would take them to the Dark Tournament.

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG... Bob was attacking...and Got busy with School


	8. Chapter 8

I so not own Yu Yu Hakusho

I do however own Koori

**Chapter 8:**

They soon got to the ship that would take them to where the Dark Tournament would take place. "This is going to be awesome," exclaimed Yusuke, coarse he was excited only because, for the last tournament he was asleep for most of the boat ride, from the harsh training he endured with Master Genkai.

Hiei shifted his gaze to the excited human. "Hn you won't be once we go in there, we fought while you took were having your beauty sleep." The fire demon sneered.  
Koori growled, "Can we get a move on…so we can get this over with and I can come home!" Koori snapped sharply marching onto the boat.

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Come on you three lets go." He said warmly. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded and walked onto the boat, followed by Hiei. They four looked around for a moment, examining the demons that would be their competition would be for the boat ride. Some of the demons seem quite frail, others; strong, and some were quite disturbing in their appearance.  
Kuwabara smiled, "This is going to be great." He exclaimed, before looking over towards the pint-sized pyro demon. "Don't you think so Shorty?" He asked smirking, looking over towards Hiei.  
Hiei stared at him. "Hn for us maybe, for you… I predict it will be a very painful experience." He said looking around the boat. Yusuke laughed, at Hiei's comment, only to receive a glare from Kuwabara.  
Koori walked towards the boys, rubbing her temples with her thumb and index finger. "So when do we begi…" She blinked as her sentence was interrupted by someone on the intercom welcoming the passengers, and telling them that only the survivors, of today's boat ride, would move on to the dark tournament.  
Koori blinked, "Never mind." She said blinking, as the demons, began fighting each other.  
Yusuke smirked at excitement, and ran in to fight himself.  
Koori blinked as a big blast of spirit energy set of, toasting some of the demons. "Well, it seems some humans, aren't as useless after all."  
Kuwabara nodded his head as he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Yusuke is Koenma's Spirit Detective." He said smiling.  
Hiei glared. "If you value that hand of yours I advise you to take it off of me." He snapped.  
Kuwabara quickly removed it without hesitation. "You need to lighten up Hiei." He accused.

Kurama had gone off fighting.  
Hiei smirked and stared at some challenging demons, and had them slain within moments.  
Kuwabara smirked, holding out his hand." SPIRIT SWORD!" he cried out, as his spirit energy turned into an orange sword, before running off to fight.  
Koori blinked and shrugged, reaching into her pocket and pulling out small speckles, of frozen snowflakes before blowing on them. The Small snowflakes transformed, into larger ones, but had spikes at the end, and were razor sharp. A small darkened smile crossed her lips, before

slinging her weapon, like a Frisbee, slicing some of the demons, in its path in half before disappearing. With in maybe an hour or two all the demons were dead, besides Team Urameshi.  
Kuwabara smiled brightly, "We made it!" He cheered happily, as Yusuke and Kurama came up to join the others.  
Koori blinked and walked towards the bow of the boat, when it hit shore.  
As the group walked off, one of the administrators was there waiting to take them to the hotel.  
"Welcome to the Dark Tournament Team Urameshi, your first battle will begin tomorrow morning." He said warmly, before leading them towards their rooms.

Yusuke sighed. "We meet early in the morning, before out battle begins." He called before closing his door to get ready for bed.  
The others merely nodded, before returning to their rooms…..for a long good nights sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

However I do own Koori, and the demons they fight… (Please excuse some of them; I just randomly created them, while typing this.)

When morning came, the group entered Yusuke's room, tired expressions, on their face.  
Yusuke smirked, "We are supposed to fight against a team called….Team Nakashi. It consisted of Kiro, a fire demon, Nakashi, a water demon, Jou, a wind demon, Killi, a wolf demon, and Moshi, a transformation demon…." He stated. "Okay we have to go, so get down there, and fight." He said walking out, followed by the others down towards the rink. Team Nakashi was already at the rink wait, and as they enter a series of boos began from the demons.  
Koori sighed and looked around. "This should be interesting," she stated before looking towards their opponents.  
Koto was on the microphone, announcing everything. "OUR FIRST FIGHT WILL BE JOU! AGAINST KURAMA!

Jou smirked walking up onto the rink. Jou was a smallish demon, with light blue hair, and had white eyes. He was wearing a blue body suit, as he glared at Kurama. "Hey demon traitor," he said smirking.  
Kurama said nothing as he waited for Koto to give the announcement for them to begin. Jou smirked sent an attack, winded hand cuffs and ankle cuffs appeared around him, pinning him to the ground.  
Jou walked over and smirked down at Kurama pulling out a blade and was about to strike him, before he blinked at the now snickering Kurama. "What do you think is so amusing?" He demanded.  
Kurama merely shook his head as the wind cuffs dissipated, and within minutes he had his rose whip out and was slinging it around hitting the demon.  
"Damn you demon traitor." He cursed hoisting his tattered boy from the floor and attacking again, sending skin cutting blast of wind at him. Kurama winced as the blade like winds cut his skin.  
Jou smirked, "had enough demon traitor," He asked smirking, though began blinking as plants began to emerge from his body causing him to wince in pain, before dropping to the ground.  
At that Koto began her count down. "1…..2…..3…..4….." Still no movement came from Jou's body. "5….6….7…8…9….10 the winner Kurama from tem Urameshi!"  
Kurama walked off the stadium holding one of his wounds. "Who's going next?" He asked smiling in good humor. About the same time Koto's voice came over the microphone." Our next fight will be Moshi vs. Koori!"  
Koori looked up. "Guess it's me." She said smirking walking onto the stage, meeting her was Moshi. He had long silver colored hair and blackish eyes. Scars covered his entire body. "Well Well Well Guys looks like the human has a new traitor, to bad it's just a little Kitty Kat." He laughed.  
Koori gave a sarcastic smile. "And looks like I have to fight a demon that wears his pants to high up his butt." She sapped harshly.  
Moshi growled. "ooh and she has a little mouth on her…..sorry you'll have to die so early." He said getting into his fight stance.  
Koori rolled her eyes and eyes Koto to hurry up to start the match. Koto smiled. "READY SET FIGHT!" At that Koori blinked already finding herself on the ground. "Damn you!" She growled standing back up.  
Moshi smirked water surrounding his hand. "Come on Kitten and fight me."  
Koori growled, getting really sick of that nick name as she pulled out her blade stabbing it into the ground. Within moments the area was covered with ice. She smirked walking towards him effortlessly on the ice.  
Moshi laughed, "You think this is going to harm me?" He asked sending a blast of fire at her."   
She blinked let out a small yelp of pain before growling. "A transformation Demon……" she muttered to herself. She looked back at her team before facing Moshi. "Alright demon come get me." She said smirking breathing heavily from all the newly received wounds she had received.  
Moshi smirked. "With pleasure," he said running at her, a katana now in his hand as he went to attack. His katana met with her sword of ice and she winced as she felt it come across her shoulder. With a growl she reached into her pocket and pulled out several of the small flakes, and blew on them creating a larger one and slug at her attacker, before dropping to her knees in pain.  
The Snowflake blade cut the transformation demon in half, and Koto declared Koori the winner. The guys blinked as Koori wasn't moving. "Koori get off the stadium you idiot!" shouted Yusuke. No response came from the leopard demoness.  
Hiei eyed her before releasing an annoyed sigh, and walked onto the stadium and scooped the leopard demoness up, though as soon as he did Koto called his name to fight, and his challenger Kiro. He turned around and glared at the cocky looking fire demon before him, and laid Koori down. Kiro was a tall dude with orange hair that he kept in a pony tail and had flickering red eyes. "I hope you enjoy this battle…. It will be your last." He said smirking.  
Koto raised her hand in the air. "READY SET FIGHT!" She shouted. Within a blink of an eye Hiei was attacking the demon.  
Kiro laughed blocking his attacks best as he could. That's when he got an idea. As cruel was… he would win. He smirked taking his attention from the tiny fire demon to the motionless leopard. "Say Hiei….what would you say if I did this." He smirked forming a ball of fire in his hand and set it towards Koori, causing another scream to emit from her thought.  
Hiei growled. "I'd say that was the worst move you made as he sent a series of stabs with his Katana through the demon.  
Kiro eyes went wide before dropping to the ground…lifeless. Hiei smirked as Koto counted to ten declaring Team Urameshi with another win before walking over to Koori and scooping her up into his arms.  
Koori's eyes opened slightly and winced slightly as she tried to move. "Don't move." Hiei told her in an unusually calm tone.  
"Hiei…let me go." She said softly in a weakened tone.  
Hiei shook his head. "You can't even walk, come on lets go find Kurama and well bandage you up."  
Koori blinked. "I can bandage my open self up!" She declared, before turning her head and coughing a bit.  
"You're resting for the rest of the night." He stated sternly.  
Koori gave an aspirated sigh and gave up arguing with the pint size fire demon and nuzzled her head against his chest closing her eyes. Hiei blinked and looked down up at her and hid a small smile as he took to his room, where he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked at this and started at each other. "Even Hiei has a soft side for girls I guess."  
Yusuke shook his head. "Only other girl she treated with that much kindness to is his sister." He stated. "I also noticed that Kitten is a lot nice to Hiei then to any of us."  
Kuwabara smiled. "Awww Shorty has a girlfriend." He laughed, though his laughing was interrupted when Koto called his name. He smirked and marched onto the stage. "Or next fight will be Kuwabara vs. Killi." She announced.  
Kuwabara shook his head. "I can't fight a girl!" He exclaimed.  
Killi growled. "Scared Human," she asked curiously.  
Kuwabara shook his head. "I just don't fight a girl that's all." He said walking of the stage forfeiting.  
Meanwhile Kurama was cleaning and bandaging up Koori's wounds. She hissed in pain at some of the herbs he rubbed on her. "Damn it that burns!" She shouted at him.  
Hiei glared. "Well if you were not a fool and did not stay in the area you wouldn't be this bad off." He snapped back at her.  
Kurama laughed at the two and smiled, _Perhaps she will be the one that shows him people do care._ He thought to himself and continued.


	10. Chapter 10

\Chapter 10!  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own Koori and the demons they are fighting

Koori blinked glared at the pint sized demon. "What do you know Midget?" She snapped at him her eyes turning to daggers.  
Hiei glared right back. "I know that if I didn't go and get you out of that rink, you would be dead right now." He snapped at her.  
Koori turned her head, a little surprise at the snap. "Yeah Right, I had everything under control," she replied lowly. "Besides, why do you care," she asked him, though did not look towards him.  
Hiei stared at her and turned away to leave. "Stay here till in the morning and rest." He said before leaving the room.  
Koori sighed and lowered her gaze… "Why did he avoid the question," she asked herself as she saw the demon walking back towards the arena…. "And why can I not stop thinking about him," she asked herself before standing up and walking to the bed and plopping down to think.

Meanwhile! Yusuke had won his fight, and Koto had just announced Team Urameshi the winners. Laughter could be heard in the distance as the four had entered the hotel and were heading off to Yusuke's room to talk about tomorrows match.  
Koori had looked up at the laughter, sighed standing up, poking her head outside the door, and followed them behind Kuwabara.  
"Hey Koori you're looking better," Kurama had said with a warm smile.  
"Yeah you took a real beating out there, Hiei went and got you." Kuwabara announced. "I would have but the pip squeak kinda beat me to it." He said smirking at her.  
Koori was not really paying attention to the others; her eyes were located on Hiei. "Hey Fire Fly…why are you over here by yourself," She asked with a slight tilt of her head.  
Hiei red eyes shifted to the side to look at her cringing slightly at yet another new nickname the snow leopard had apparently dubbed him with. "I thought I told you to stay in your room and rest…"

Koori looked at him and chuckled slightly, "you should know by now I am not one to listen to a whole lot of people." She said and sat down beside him.  
Kuwabara stared at the two… "Why does she get special treatment? If anyone else were to call him that he would have said something sarcastic to them."  
Kurama gave only a small chuckle. "That would probably be only to you Kuwabara, believe it or not."  
Kuwabara gave the redheaded demon a confused look. "Well that's not fair!" He exclaimed.  
Hiei's eyes migrated over to the flustered human. "Unlike you she isn't an idiot all the time Kuwabara. She actually knows when to shut her mouth."

Kuwabara looked to him. "WELL IF YOU WEREN'T IN A BAD MOOD ALL THE TIME MAYBE MORE PEOPLE WOULD LIKE YOU!"  
Koori looked towards Kuwabara and she tilted her head. "Where the heck did that come from…?" She questioned, "Fire Fly never did anything about people not liking him…. He said you were an Idiot."

Kuwabara stared at her. "SURE! TAKE HIS SIDE! SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO HIM," he shouted at her.

Koori glared, "I don't listen to him. I listen to no one," she countered defensively

Kuwabara smirked, "then why are you defending him…"  
Koori glared at Kuwabara and step towards him. "I'm not defending him!"  
Kuwabara took a step back somewhat threatened by the shouting leopard demon. "Alright! You're not defending him!" He exclaimed.  
Koori smirked. "You're such a wuss," She said simply.  
Kuwabara opened his mouth before Yusuke stepped in. "WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS BICKERING!" He shouted at the two.

Koori turned towards him. "Alright Slick calm down. So who are we battling tomorrow anyway?" She asked curiously.

Yusuke smirked, "The Shadow Channelers." He said simply.  
Koori's eyes went wide. "The Shadow Channelers!" We cannot fight them!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.  
Kuwabara blinked. "What's got you so worked up?" He asked curiously.  
Koori merely looked towards him………..


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I do however own Koori. Please and thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11.

Hiei had left and stood out on the balcony looking outside his red eyes slightly towards the corner of his eyes as he listened in on the others.

Yusuke cocked a brow at the young snow leopard demon. "And why not?" He asked curiously. "We battled them before….least we did." He stated.

Koori sighed staring at the boys and rubbing her temples and closing her eyes before reopening them. "Touya…..the Ice Master…." She trailed a bit. "Well, lets just say we go way….and I don't wish to incounter him again." She said simply as she rubbed her temples.

Kurama looked towards her. "Touya…. he's your brother is he not?" He asked calmly.  
Koori looked at the fox and nodded her head. "Yes, he is….I haven't seen him for many years, and I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon…"

"Why not…. Hiei sees his sister why can't you see your brother." He asked dumbfounded.  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO." She shouted at him.  
"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO!" Kuwabara shouted.  
The two bickered a bit before being intrupted by Yusuke. "HEY WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH YOUR ARGUING IS ALL YOU TWO EVER DO!"  
"Not my fault he's an idiot." She muttered before walking over and joining Hiei.  
Kurama watched her and smiled. "Ever noticed how close she has became with Hiei?" He asked looking at the others. "Maybe she can be the one to get Hiei out of that shell of his." He said smiling softly to himself.  
"I don't think anyone can get close to that pipsqueak." Kuwbara muttered folding his arms across his chest. "Or that damn leopard at that…..she gets pissed off even faster then Hiei does…" He grumbled.

Koori walked out onto the balcony and looked the sky. "It's so pretty out….." She said softly.  
"Heh.." was Hiei's only reply.  
"Hey Fire Fly."She said softly looking over at him slightly.  
"What." Hiei said simply not looking over at her.  
"I want to say thank you again for saving me….you're right I would probably be dead if you didn't come and get me out of that rink." She said softly looking down at the ground.  
"Just don't get used to it." Hiei said sternly looking over at her. "And you need to learn to choose your battles more carefully." He snapped.  
"I know….." She said softly. That's when she did something very out of her nature she wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist giving him a hug and buring her face against his chest.

And Hiei ……………………………………

(hehe…. Cliff hangers rock this mousey's socks.)


	12. Chapter 12

Hiei blinked quickly and looked down at her, before looking around to make sure no one was around and gently wrapped his arms around the snow leopard demon. "I want you to know that I am not going to let anyone hurt you." He said softly before resting his head lightly on her head.

Koori blinked, and felt her cheeks grow red, before closing her eyes."Well, that's certainly sweet of you and this is definitely a side of you I have never ever seen before." She said softly.

"As this is of you." Hiei responded simply.

"Just don't get used to it Kay?" Koori asked pulling back and looking up at him with bright eyes. "Wouldn't want to give the others a reason to believe I can actually be like this. Or else they would expect me to be like this all the time." She giggled walking back to the edge of the balcony.

Hiei nodded his head."As long as you don't tell them I actually have a soft side to me." He said casually walking to her side. "Deal?" He asked curiously staring down into her emerald eyes.

Koori giggled and nodded."I think I can arrange that, unless I want to be mean." She said sticking out her tongue. "Like black mail." She said happily.

Hiei grinned."Beware or I'll tell them you have a sensitive side."

Koori rolled her eyes and pushed him gently. "Yeah Yeah, like you would. You hardly talk as it is…. In fact, this might be the longest conversation we have ever had Fire Fly." She said gently staring back the stars that lit up the night sky.

Hiei smiled looked around one more time before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him close to her. He lifted her chin up with one of his fingers and lightly pressed his lips to hers in a soft his.

Koori's eyes went wide for a few moments, and her cheeks grew red. Though soon after her eyes feel shut and she leaned into the kiss.

And so Hiei finally melted Koori's Icey heart, and Koori finally put out Hiei's protective fiery barrier….(At least for each other n.n)

Authors note: Sorry it took me FOREVER to update, I gotten busy with a lot of stuff and actually kinda forgot about this particular fanfiction. A friend of mine (lilwhit is her name on here) have been working on some, and I gotten busy with school and stuff. Any hope you enjoyed, and if I get good comment son this chapter I'll think about writing another KoorixHiei fanfiction. People seem to like my little snowleopard demon =3 anyway See ya!)


End file.
